


Rile Me Up

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jihoon wakes up on a bed that is not his. His back is killing him and he obviously wants all that happened a few hours ago to be just a dream. But, how can he when the subject of that dream is laying beside him?A sequel to 'Grind That Down'.





	Rile Me Up

Jihoon wakes up from his sleep with a jolt, chest heaving as the details of his dream left him gasping for air. “Fuck,” he mumbles. His voice is curiously hoarse.

He eyes the ceiling in distaste as he runs his fingers through his hair. The twilight sun shining through the window, making its dark blue paint glows purple.

Wait.

Jihoon sits up only to fall down to the bed again as pain shots through his spine. “Fuck,” he curses again, louder this time as he clutches the bed sheets while he lets the pain eases from his spine.

While he crumbles the comforter, his brain works frantically. This is not his room. He doesn’t have a dark blue ceiling. His comforter is not this fluffy, it certainly doesn’t have a horrible paper plane print on it. He notices a dresser on the foot of the bed. A big rack of what seems to be textbooks and a bunch of CDs.

On the chair placed near the door, lays a backpack, with a discarded jacket and a hat that awfully looks so familiar, Jihoon releases another curses, “Fuck,”

It can’t be real. There is no fucking way it was real. You’ve gotta be—

“Stop moving, Lee!” Jihoon twists his head faster than lightning to see his side. A mop of silver hairs that he didn’t notice previously, is now shifting out of the comforter. Jihoon also realizes the arm draped on his waist and how his legs are tangled with another pair of legs under the blanket.

“What the fuck!” Jihoon yells. Soonyoung opens his eyes with a start.

“What the hell are you yelling for?!” he sits up with annoyed face.

“What the fuck do you mean what for?! Why am I here?!” Jihoon asks pulling the comforter higher when he realizes he isn’t wearing any shirt.

Soonyoung rolls his eyes at Jihoon’s obvious question, “Because you passed out, duh.” Soonyoung frowns when he notices Jihoon’s hiking the blanket up. “And what the hell are you trying to hide? I’ve fucking seen everything!”

Jihoon shrieks and hikes the blanket faster, hiding his reddening face under the warm fabric. Oh, God. This is not happening. He is not waking up in Kwon Soonyoung’s bed. He was not fucked by Kwon Soonyoung in the university’s toilet.

“Just what the hell are you trying to do now?” Jihoon hears Soonyoung’s voice so close to his ear and when he turns, Soonyoung is already pinning his hands on each side of his head. The blanket covers their bodies, the light that is now dimmer warming Soonyoung’s skin into sunset colours. Jihoon hates how beautiful Soonyoung looks right now.

Jihoon eyes flickers as he tries to ignore Soonyoung’s bare chest and the smirk adorning his face. “So, you get hard because of me?”

Jihoon flushes. Soonyoung let out a chuckle. Jihoon feels Soonyoung’s breath teasing his skin. “Thank, God, because damn, it’s getting difficult to hold back, really,” and Soonyoung runs his tongue on the column of his neck. Jihoon shivers, his mind is quickly getting clouded with lust again. It focuses on the sensation of the lips pressing against his pulse point.

But, thankfully his brain still catches up with what Soonyoung’s said. “Wait! What?”

Soonyoung raises his head, smirking to Jihoon with that annoyingly good looking smirk of his. “Let’s just simply say my dream comes true,” and Jihoon feels Soonyoung’s lips against his.

Jihoon moans. Soonyoung laces their fingers together as he lowers his hips down and starts a slow grind.

Their cocks are quickly hardening. Jihoon’s breaths are ragged as he tries to keep up with Soonyoung’s kisses. When Soonyoung let go of his hands and starts roaming his fingers on Jihoon’s skin, dangerously close to his ass, Jihoon turns away from his kiss.

“No, Soonyoung!” he holds Soonyoung’s upper arms. “I’m—,” Jihoon gulps down his embarrassment, “It’s sore,”

Soonyoung stares at him for a second, before smiling, “I’ll be gentle,”

Jihoon widens his eyes at the unexpected answer. “No! Soonyoung, ouch! You asshole!” Jihoon yells when Soonyoung pulls Jihoon’s boxer off and settles himself in front of Jihoon’s puffy hole.

“Oh, it’s so red,” Soonyoung observes.

“Of course it is!” Jihoon tries to cover his opening only to have Soonyoung swats his hands away.

“Okay, now, shut up and enjoy,” Soonyoung says before running a long swipe of his tongue along the crack of Jihoon’s ass.

Jihoon moans, his fingers finding purchase on the silver hairs. The dull ache is soothed by Soonyoung’s gentle prod of his tongue. He feels Soonyoung nips on the sensitive rims, wetting the opening with his saliva.

“It doesn’t hurt that much, right?” Soonyoung asks, wiping his wet lips with the back of his hand as he sits up, throwing the blanket to the side. Jihoon moans when he sees Soonyoung half-naked body. His toned chest and flat abs are curiously mouth-watering. Jihoon’s eyes follows the happy trails going down Soonyoung’s tented boxer and suddenly remembers the full feeling as it drove him to the wall earlier.

“Jesus, I never knew you can look this way,” Soonyoung groans, eyes pining Jihoon to the bed. Desire obvious in the depths of that slanted eyes and when he runs his fingers through his silver hairs, it sends another shiver down Jihoon’s spine. “Don’t expect me to stop, Lee Jihoon!” and Soonyoung pours a hefty amount of lube on his fingers.

“Ready, baby?” Soonyoung whispers, and when Jihoon nods, carefully prod a finger inside. Jihoon winces at the intrusion. He is really sore.

Noticing his pain, Soonyoung grabs his cock, slowly stroking it as he wiggles his finger further inside. Jihoon moans at the friction. “Yes, baby, you’re taking it well,” Soonyoung peppers kisses on Jihoon’s jaw. After a few moments of prodding, Soonyoung puts another finger in and Jihoon grabs Soonyoung’s upper arm.

“Soonyoung,” Jihoon groans and Soonyoung’s fingers slip deeper causing Jihoon to wince.

“Don’t just suddenly call my name like that,” Soonyoung growls.

“Then what do you want me to do?” Jihoon glares at Soonyoung for the ridiculous request. Soonyoung strokes his cock faster.

“Call my name again,”

“You’re impossible!” Jihoon yelps when he feels Soonyoung adds one more finger as Soonyoung teases the head of his cock.

“Ah, Soonyoung, nggh, oh, fuck, Soonyoung, nggh,” Jihoon clenches his hole on Soonyoung’s fingers. The pain is dulled by the pleasure he felt from the stroking on his cock. Precum quickly pools on the tip, which Soonyoung swipes and smears on its length.

Jihoon arches his back when Soonyoung grazes the sensitive gland inside him. Soonyoung looks like he just won a jackpot. His fingers quickening its pace as he abuses the gland repeatedly. Jihoon feels his orgasm approaching.

At one hard thrusts, Jihoon cries, “I’m coming, Soonyoung, nnggh—,”

But, Soonyoung pulls his hands away at once. “Nope! You’re not!”

“You bastard!” Jihoon hits Soonyoung’s back with his heels. Soonyoung laughs.

“I thought you’re sore,” he teases. Jihoon immediately blushes.

“Fuck you!” Jihoon scrambles up, trying to get away from Soonyoung, “I’ll do this myself!”

But, Soonyoung won’t have any of it as he pulls Jihoon’s legs closer to him. “Like I will let you do it yourself,” Soonyoung says. He already has his boxer off, pouring a generous amount of lube onto his straining cock. “Stop being a tsundere and tell me you like me too,”

Jihoon widens his eyes, “As if I would! Aaah!” and Jihoon screams as Soonyoung plunges into him.

“Oh fuck, relax baby,” Soonyoung strokes Jihoon’s cock slowly, lips hovering on Jihoon’s collarbone, marking the pale skin to distract Jihoon from the blinding pain on his inside. “You’ll make me come soon if you keep being this tight,”

Jihoon heaves a huff, “Serves you, right!” clenching his inside as a challenge. Soonyoung moans. Jihoon rolls his hips, feeling the hardness stretches him good.

“I have decided,” Soonyoung closed his eyes for a moment, Jihoon’s heart skips a beat at the sight, before opening it again, staring at Jihoon with a fiery determination, “You won’t be able to walk tomorrow!”

Jihoon doesn’t have a chance to respond as Soonyoung rams into him. His length fills him completely and Jihoon can only moans when Soonyoung hits his prostate directly.

He was close before Soonyoung put it in, but after he does, his vision is starting to be blinded by the white. In no time, Jihoon screams fills the room as Soonyoung pounds into him, “Soonyoung! Ah! I’m—I’m coming!”

Jihoon arches his back and he comes between their stomachs. His cock twitching as it releases its load. Soonyoung is thrusting shallowly as Jihoon drives down from his orgasm. “Fuck, that looks so hot,” Soonyoung whispers against his lips.

Jihoon whimpers as Soonyoung kisses him, his inside is clenching Soonyoung’s still hard cock tightly. “Soonyoung,” Jihoon whines, feeling uncomfortable by the hardness still lounging snuggly inside him.

Soonyoung roams his fingers down Jihoon’s chest, fingers flicking Jihoon’s sensitive nipples. He gives a hard thrust into Jihoon’s opening, earning him a groan from Jihoon, “Now, didn’t I say that you wouldn’t be able to walk tomorrow?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to write some smut.


End file.
